Out of the Ordinary
by shpwhitney
Summary: Bella, tired with her static routine in life and unfulfilling sexual experiences, decides to try something new. When she comes across a BDSM website, she discovers that it leaves her mind awakened and her body tingling, and she wants more...A/H, lemons


**A/N: **Hello all! This is my entry for the **We Heart It O/S contest** hosted by **Twilight Fic Zone**!

I want to thank **Angie (Angie_stl)** for taking on the beta duties for this; this was the first story she beta'd for me and she has just been a great help on many other stories I've started since then Also want to thank** Twilight Fic Zone **for hosting the contest, and you can see the picture prompt I used from their site on my profile page! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; S. Meyers does and I thank her for letting me borrow them!I am also not a member of expert of any BDSM community or lifestyle, and I found most of my information on the internet, so please do not critique the facts too harshly! **Rated M for lemons, BDSM and profanity****  
><strong>

**We Heart It Contest O/S – **_**Out of the Ordinary**_

6:00 a.m. – I turn over and hit the alarm clock that is blaring the latest Katy Perry song through its speakers. Although I like the song, I do not feel much like a firework first thing in the morning.

6:05 a.m. – Alright, so I gave in and listened to the song; it's an inspiring tune. All too soon though it's time to hop in the shower, brush my teeth, wash my face, and get dressed for my day.

6:30 a.m. – As I stand in front of the closet, I realize that there is really no reason for me to spend the time browsing through my clothes, because I already know what I mentally chose as my outfit, as I do every night. I take down the black pencil skirt that falls just above my knees and a navy blue long-sleeve wrap shirt. Top it off with a pair of black stockings, black pumps, and my hair tied back into a tight bun, and I'm ready for work.

6:45 a.m. – Waiting for my coffee to brew, I eat a bowl of Special K with strawberries as a part of this damn diet I've placed myself on. Although I was never a big girl, after the end to my last relationship I seriously became a "girl who ate her feelings", and somehow gained 10 pounds. I'm way too tired by the end of the workday and too busy on the weekends to go to a gym, so I figured this was the way to go.

7:00 a.m. – I'm out the door and on my way to work, where I will try to enrich the minds of a portion of Seattle's youth by introducing the likes of Whitman and Poe to their ever growing knowledge base. After work ends at 3 p.m., it's off to the library where I lead a children's reading group from 3:30 to 4:30, home by 5, dinner by 6, grading papers while watching whatever television show captivates me that night, and lights out by 9.

This has been my day to day life for approximately 1 year…and I absolutely hate it. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, and I love living here in Seattle. Being from Forks, Washington it's close enough to my hometown that I can easily visit my father, who serves as the Chief of Police there, but still get the independence and freedom of living in a city. Ever since I finished my bachelor's degree in English one year ago at UW I've been working as a high school English teacher. For as traumatic as television and movies would make it out to be, being a teacher is actually quite fulfilling, and my students are eager to learn. That could have more to do with the fact that I teach at a private academy and most movies and films focus on the "gritty" public school system, but I digress.

I also have amazing family, and friends who I've come to think of as sisters. My best friend, Alice, was literally my bosom buddy – both of our mothers took a natural birth class when they were pregnant with us that included a how to for breast feeding. My college roommate, Rosalie, is as sassy and crass as she is loyal and loving, and after I stood up to her when she tried to steal my closet during freshman move in, respect grew to love quickly. On the weekends I usually drive down to Forks to visit my father, and although we spend most of our time fishing, watching sports, or eating the meals I've prepared for him, I cherish that time together.

All in all, I've had a fulfilling life –except in one area: my love life. Although I'm not as outgoing as Alice or as strikingly beautiful as Rosalie, I never had a problem with attracting the opposite sex. I'm secure enough in myself to say that I'm attractive; nothing special, but definitely not an eye sore either. Because of my pretty ordinary lifestyle most people would expect me to be well on my way to going half on a mortgage and a baby with some other equally ordinary guy, and I was on that track at one point. However, whereas I dated guys who were kind and driven and intelligent, none of them could satisfy me in the way that most women don't dare to speak of – none of them could stimulate me sexually.

At first I thought it was me; I don't claim to have much experience at all, having only had three steady boyfriends in my lifetime. My first boyfriend and first sexual experience was with my male best friend, Jake. He was as tender and loving as he could've been, and I thought that eventually I would grow to experience the passion and zest in bed that Alice and Rosalie spoke of so freely. However, it soon became clear that not only was I not going to experience those things, but I also wasn't going to experience an orgasm. Eventually Jacob and I decided we were better as friends, which we remain to this day. However, no guy after him could measure up either, and it was always that lack of sexual fulfillment that caused my relationships to end. The last guy I dated, James – who is responsible for me packing on the pounds – was the first guy to ever blatantly call me out on my lack of pleasure in bed with him. He even went so far as to tell some of our mutual friends that I was "frigid" and it wasn't his fault he couldn't get me off because I was probably a lesbian anyway. Needless to say, that didn't end well and brought about the stuffing of my face.

I was starting to believe him when I finally came across the real problem, which ended up being a gift and a curse. One night while I was doing research on my problems in the bedroom, I stumbled upon this alternative sex blog that was filled with testimonials, articles, and pictures of people engaging in all types of erotic sexual acts and fetishes geared towards BDSM. At first I told myself that I stayed on the site to get a good laugh, but as I continued to look, I found myself becoming both mentally and physically aroused at what I was seeing. It had been so long since I had felt any type of sexual stimulation that I didn't have time to be shy or embarrassed about my revelations, and found myself spread wide open with my fingers pumping in and out of me right there in front of the computer screen. Over the next few weeks I found out as much as I possibly could and decided I wanted to look into the D/s lifestyle.

Now here I am walking into my very first house party/demonstration. I used my research skills as an English major, and found out that a wealthy businessman who is also a revered Dominant in the area was having a sort of coming out party for beginners here in Seattle. After I weaseled my way into an invitation and an address from a new friend I'd met on the blog, I tried to brush up on all the lingo and terms so that I didn't come across as a complete outsider, and I went out and purchased what had to be the sexiest article of clothing I've ever owned. When I first saw it, I was equal parts elated and scared as hell to wear it, but I knew I had to have it. It was a black and tan corset, with black ruffles around the bra cups and vertical ruffles in black over tan fabric. The straps came up and across my shoulders in a way that accentuated my less than ample cleavage and made me feel sexy. I paired it with some black satin panties, fishnet thigh-highs with garter belts, black lace finger less gloves with flower detailing, and black heels. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt like it was all falling into place, and it gave me the courage to grab my coat and head to my destination.

After my invitation and I.D. were checked, I was led into a large sitting room that was full of people. The house was designed in a way that the grand stair case was in the middle of the sitting room and allowed you to see the entrances to all the rooms on the second floor. I was immediately intrigued by the sounds being emitted up there, and after a lot of liquid courage from the bar set up in the corner of the room, I decided to finally see what I had gotten myself in to.

As I walked into one of the many demonstration rooms in the home, I laid eyes on the most enticing man that I had ever come across. I guessed that he was a major figure in this circle because everyone tried to squeeze into his room, and regarded him with a reverence and awe usually reserved for royalty. He was about 6'2 with a lean but slightly muscular build. He had the most enchanting green eyes, the oddest color bronze hair that stuck out all over the place, and the plumpest red lips I'd ever seen on a man. He was only wearing a pair of black denim jeans that were unbuttoned, and he was giving a demonstration on the different ways to use flogs to entice, prolong, and bring about release. In the ten minutes of watching him I felt more turned on and my panties became wetter than during all my previous sexual encounters combined. The way that he commanded attention in the room was secondary to the way he skillfully yet artistically worked the body of the woman in the demonstration with him. Although his power, strength, and control were apparent in the way that he handled her body, so was his gentleness and care. In my 23 years of life I had never wanted somebody to touch and command me as badly as I wanted it from this man.

When the demonstration was over, everyone departed the room slowly as the man and his partner prepared to rejoin the party. From what little I knew and what I could tell, the girl wasn't actually his submissive, but just a partner from the scene. Although it was clear they shared a familiarity with one another, it seemed that was built out of mutual respect and friendship as she simply smiled at him and then left the room. As I prepared to turn and leave the room, his voice stopped me.

"Did you enjoy the scene?," he asked with a smoothness and richness to his voice that automatically made me shiver. As I turned to address him, all of the things I thought I had learned left my head, and I was unsure if I should meet his eyes, kneel, or speak at all.

I guess he sensed my conflict, because he moved closer to me and in a gentle tone said, "I know this can be somewhat of a shocking experience for newcomers. Did you find it pleasing?"

Still unsure of my body language, I decided to keep my head down but answer him. "It was amazing. I've never seen or experienced anything like that in my life."

His gentle laugh caused me to look up into his eyes, before I nervously looked down again. I felt his finger lift up my chin as he said, "You know, I threw this party for a reason. I know that most of the people here are experiencing this for the first time and don't know all the protocol. It's really okay if you look me in the eyes. In fact, I think I'd enjoy it."

As he said that I was hypnotized by just how inviting and soothing those eyes were that it took me a minute to register what he said.

"Wait, you're the host of the party? This is your home?," I asked.

"Well, I am most definitely the host, but this isn't my home. I rented it out just for this event tonight," he said.

My curiosity got the best of me as I scrunched up my face and asked, "You can rent homes for a night?"

That sweet but slightly husky laugh was accompanied by a somewhat cocky smile this time as he stated, "well, when you're me you can."

I guess sensing my continued confusion, he reached his hand out to me and said, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and what is your name?"

"Isabella Swan," I stated, somewhat in a state of shock. What little I did know about this culture led me to believe it was rare that someone so openly revealed their identity at a party such as this to someone they didn't yet know or trust. I was also shocked because once the name registered it became clear how he could rent a house for one night. He wasTHEEdward Cullen, the youngest CEO in Seattle and founder of the most profitable and reputable architectural firm in Seattle.

"So, Isabella, what brought you here tonight? I could tell from your reaction during my scene that it wasn't just curiosity driving you to stay," he said with such a confidence and a knowing smile that I finally spoke the words that until this point had only existed in my mind.

"Well, I've never been able to truly experience pleasure while being intimate with a man. I, mean, I haven't had a ton of partners either, but the few experiences I have had have always left me, I don't know…wanting more? Needing more?"

I felt like I wasn't being clear, but as I looked up at him, it seemed like he knew exactly what I was saying, so I continued on.

"At first I thought something was wrong with me, but then I came across this website for BDSM, and I finally felt like maybe I'd found what I needed. I decided to come and see for sure," I said, all the while trying to seem more confident than I really am.

"Well, now that you're here, what exactly do you think you'd be interested in? You know, there's a whole world out there to explore now, but you need to be comfortable with whatever comes next," he said, and maybe it was just me, but it seemed like there was a hidden meaning in there for me.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I would like to try submission, and I really enjoyed your demonstration, but that's about as far as I've gotten. I know that I need to actually have someone to submit to, but I'm not sure about how to actually go about that. I'm just so nervous that my inexperience will be seen as a negative and nobody will want to teach me"

"Hmmm…," he said, and for a minute my heart stopped because I was afraid he was going to confirm my fear, that I would never find someone to help me handle these feelings and enter into this world that I so desperately wanted to claim.

Instead, he looked at me slowly and said, "You know, I find great pleasure in teaching, as you've just seen. How would you like to try with me?"

I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, or that I had somehow never woke up from last night's sleep and this was all a dream, but as I looked into his eyes, I could tell that wasn't the case. As I looked at him, everything in my body and mind was screaming "YES! Take me! Teach me!" and I couldn't think of any reason not to follow my instincts.

I didn't take the time to question why someone as beautiful, talented, and coveted as himself wanted to take the time to be with me, or to even think about what I had really just committed myself to. Instead I said, "I'd love that"

"Good, so would I. I'm in between submissives right now, and I thought getting back into training would be good for me. Plus, there's just something about you Isabella that I want to help you discover who you really are. I have a feeling you are going to be exquisite."

I felt myself begin to blush, but before I could get lost in my head or the compliments he had just bestowed upon me, I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he leaned forward and whispered, "How would you like to give it a try now? Just to see what we're working with, so to speak?"

My breath hitched and my whole body flushed as I thought of the implications of his statement, but before I could answer he continued, "Normally, we would sit down and go through a contract agreement and a checklist before beginning any type of play, but like I said, there's just something about you. If you give me your consent, we'll take it easy, but there's no denying that I want you now, Isabella."

All I could do is moan and nod, as the gravity of what was really about to happen weighed upon me. I had never been more excited in my life, and I was convinced that this was right.

"Go sit in the chair by the window, Isabella, and turn your body towards the window with your eyes down. Do not turn to look at me or speak again until I've told you to. Nod if you understand," he said in a voice that was so commanding yet captivating that I couldn't help but nod obediently as I took the seat he had directed me to.

There were lights that ran the length of the paved entrance outside that shone into the room; it created the only source of light and it heightened the experience even more. Although I had been paying close attention to my surroundings, I did not hear Edward come up behind me.

He placed his strong but gentle hands on my shoulders, and as he began to knead my muscles he said, "Like I said, we're going to take it easy. I just want to see your control and responsiveness right now. As I stated, you will not speak unless told to, nor will you be allowed to make any noises unless I command it. If at any point you are uncomfortable and want me to slow down, I want you to say yellow. If you want me to stop all together, I want you to say red. Those are the only times you are to speak unless told otherwise. Nod your head if you understand."

As I nodded my head, I felt Edwards hands start to drift towards the bra cups of my corset with same firm yet gentle caress he had used on my shoulders.

"Good," he said, and all of a sudden he had pulled down the cups of my bra and began kneading my breasts. He alternated between strongly kneading me and taking his thumb and pointer finger to gently pinch my nipples.

Everything in my body was screaming out and it took all I had not to make a sound. While his left hand continued paying attention to my breasts, he used is right hand to slip my straps down my shoulders. He was still standing behind me as he did this, and the sensation of being able to feel him but not see him was driving me insane.

Finally, he came around in front of the chair. He put his hands on my crossed legs, and forced me to open them wide. He gently ran his fingers over the center of my black satin panties, and my body jerked forward slightly. I was somewhat surprised to feel how wet I had already become, and yearned for more.

"Stand up, Isabella," he told me. As I rose from the chair, he pulled me to stand directly in front of the open window, with the light streaming in. I was all too aware of the fact that anybody could see us now, and instead of it scaring me or causing me to shy away, it turned me on even more.

Edward pressed his hard body against my back as his left hand slid my panties aside and continued to stroke me.

"Mmmm, you're so wet, Isabella. Look at how much you're enjoying this. Does it feel good? Is it everything you expected?"

I hesitated to speak because even though he'd asked a direct question, he hadn't actually told me I could speak, and thus far he'd directed me on how to respond to him. As the battle raged in my head on what to do, I hear him chuckle softly in my ear as he ran his tongue over the shell.

"Very good, Isabella. You listen quite well. Now you may speak and answer my questions. Tell me how it feels."

It was like a dam broke as I was finally able to express myself. "Oh god, it feels so good Edward. I've never felt like this before. Please don't stop," I moaned as my breathing picked up. By this point his finger was playing particular attention to my clit, and the sensations were starting to cause my thighs to tremble and my breath to hitch.

Edward must've sensed what was about to happen, because he suddenly pulled his hand away. "You come when I say to Isabella, not before. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I whimpered, slightly frustrated because it has been a year since someone besides myself has brought me to orgasm. I didn't have time to dwell on that, however, as Edward sat in the chair and told me to kneel in front of him.

"Unbutton my pants, Isabella. I want you to use your mouth to show me just how much you're enjoying this."

I was suddenly very nervous again, having only performed this act for Jake, and remembering how it was less than noteworthy. I didn't have time to hesitate though, as Edward looked down at me with such an intense stare that I felt hypnotized.

As I pulled down his pants, I found that there was no other layer between me and his rather impressive dick. My mouth began to salivate at the sight of it, especially noticing the wetness leaking from the tip. I decided to just do what came naturally and leaned forward to slowly lick the head. Edward jerked slightly and I could feel his thighs tense, but he didn't make a sound.

I slowly licked him from base to tip before I took him in as far as I could. Suddenly, his hand was on the back of my head, and he gently grasped my hair and moved my head to show me what he liked. As I caught the rhythm and pace that he had set, he let my head go and began to moan.

"Oh yes, just like that. I knew you'd be a natural. Look at how amazing you look with my cock buried in your throat," he groaned out.

His statements left me even more aroused and dripping down my thighs. As much as I wanted to, I didn't dare try to use my own fingers to find some sort of release. Instead, I moaned around him and increased the pace of my movements as I used one hand to reach back and tug on his balls.

That must've been a good idea, because suddenly Edward was thrusting into my mouth and panting. "I'm going to come, Isabella, and I want you to swallow it all. Don't leave a drop on me, do you understand?," he asked. I nodded around him as I continued to bob my head up and down. Suddenly, his whole body tensed, and as his legs shook, stream after stream of warm liquid shot into my mouth. I did my best to stay relaxed and take it all down my throat as slowly as I could. When he was finished, I slowly licked the entire length of his dick to make sure he was clean.

Before I could do anything else, I found myself being pushed down onto the ground and the chair was being kicked to the side. Suddenly, Edward's hands were ripping my panties from my body, and his mouth found mine. As his tongue invaded my mouth, I couldn't help but moan and clutch his shoulders. This experience had been more than I ever imagined, and I knew in that moment that I never wanted to lose this feeling; I never wanted this to end.

"You've done such an amazing job that I'm going to reward you, Isabella. You can be as vocal as you want, and come whenever you want, "he said before he slid down my body. Before I had time to register what was about to happen, I felt his fingers spread my slick folds and his tongue press against my clit.

"Oh god! Oh god!" was the only thing I was capable of saying in that moment. His tongue was drawing the most tantalizing circles on my clit as he slid a finger inside of me and began to slowly pump in and out. I was still aroused from him touching me before, and from being able to have brought him pleasure with my mouth. That combined with what he was doing to me right now had me writhing and shaking in pleasure in a matter of minutes.

"Unghhh!" I screamed out as I suddenly came. It was by far the strongest orgasm I had ever experienced, and I felt equal parts sated and wanting more. Even after I came, Edward continued to slowly lick me as if to clean me as I had done him. When he finished, he stood up, then bent to pick me up.

He walked us over to the chair, and sat down while placing me to sit sideways across his lap. His pants were still unbuttoned, and my panties were lying in a torn pile by the window, but there was no awkwardness or shyness. I felt completely comfortable in his arms, and I knew that this is what I had always needed, and I was going to do whatever was necessary to keep it.

He finally broke the silence by saying, "So, what did you think?"

I laughed slightly and said, "I think I've never been more content and pleased in my life, and I want more of it, as soon as possible."

He looked deep into my eyes for a few beats before he said, "I think that can be arranged."

And as we sat there in each other's arms, I was convinced that my life – and sex – from this point on would be anything but ordinary.


End file.
